1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flip guide plug structure for a bottle, and more particularly, to a flip guide plug structure having an upper main body which can be opened and positioned temporarily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bottle is used to store liquid, such as wine, soy-bean sauce or the like, for convenient transportation. For red wine, a cork is used to cover the bottle. For beer, a metallic bottle cap is used to cover the bottle. When the bottle cap is opened, it is unable to reuse. Thus, the opening of the bottle cannot be covered. Dust or bugs may enter the bottle to pollute the liquid in the bottle. The applicant has many patents for wine plugs or guide plugs. The plug is used to cover a bottle after the bottle cap is opened. The guide plug facilitates the liquid to flow out. However, the aforesaid plugs are separate members. When in use, the plug is placed nearby and may be lost by accident, so it is somewhat inconvenient for use. Besides, the user has to take the bottle with one hand and to take the plug with another hand to open or close the plug. It is not convenient to use the guide plug. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.